<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>明日的你 by binhoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240967">明日的你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/binhoo/pseuds/binhoo'>binhoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/binhoo/pseuds/binhoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>作者：冰瑚<br/>衍生：哈利波特Harry Potter<br/>配對：LV/HP<br/>分級：PG-15<br/>注意：說得太多會劇透的設定，原作向AU吧！收錄於《Uncover》中的一篇！首販後陸續公開~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, LV/HP, Top!Voldemort - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>明日的你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「日安，Potter先生，今天過得如何？」<br/>溫和而低沉的嗓音將他過於分散的注意力拉回，他抬起頭，從稍微被頭髮遮擋住的視線望向對面那個坐在單人沙發上的男人。</p><p>男人穿著一套駝色的休閒西裝，不過於正式到讓人感到不自在，在這樣的場合裡也不至於讓人覺得不夠專業。那隻修長骨感的手握著黑色的鋼筆，平淡到有些冷漠的眼神停留在手寫板上，最令人無法忽視的依然是那張俊美得彷彿被精心雕琢過的臉，深刻的五官、淡色的唇。<br/>他覺得男人很好看，從他們第一次見面起就這麼覺得。<br/>Harry捏緊自己置於膝上的手指，淺淺地吸了一口氣。<br/>「我過得很好，謝謝你。」</p><p>男人終於施捨般地將視線從手寫板上移開，望向他，嘴角微勾，「你可以說得更詳細一點，Potter先生，你知道的──為了我們今天的目的。」<br/>Harry垂下頭，望著自己微微蜷曲的手指。<br/>「我──我過得，還不錯。前天去了巷口的超市，因為麵粉和罐頭都快要吃完了……回家的路上還買了盆栽，就是轉角的那間花店，店員很親切。」<br/>順著Harry的目光，男人望向那個擺放在窗台，正對著陽光，有些奄奄一息的常春藤。看來它的主人並沒有細心地給予它照料，男人漫不經心地在手寫板上留下幾個字。</p><p>「那麼，和我說說那個店員？」<br/>「店員？」Harry遲疑地眨眼。<br/>「花店的店員，」男人微微俯身，撐住下巴，「難得你的談話裡會出現其他人，我很好奇那位親切的店員在你眼裡是怎樣的。是男生？或是女生？長得怎樣？性格如何？為什麼吸引了你的注意？」<br/>「並……並沒有。」Harry有些慌亂地搖頭，「只是，因為我提著盆栽的時候差點沒有拿穩，她幫我扶了一下。」</p><p>「所以是個女孩？」男人的鋼筆在手寫板上敲了敲，忽地補了句：「我猜，她大概有一頭紅色的頭髮？」<br/>Harry怔住：「你遇到她了？」<br/>「沒有，巷口的花店今天沒開。」男人緩慢搖頭，緩慢微笑，「我只是在猜測，紅髮大概是你的喜好。」<br/>「呃──我覺得，並不是這樣的。」有些侷促地捏緊了條紋襯衫的邊角，Harry小聲反駁。<br/>「哦？」男人挑眉。<br/>「我並沒有、沒有想要和她發展什麼特別的關係……你知道的，對於陌生人，我有點……」<br/>Harry的聲音越來越小，於是男人毫不留情地打斷他。</p><p>「我們談論過這點，Potter先生。」男人的嗓音有種不容辯駁的溫和，「你的生活不能只侷限在這棟小房子裡，你應該要正常地出門，去接觸一些其他人，這對你的症狀會有比較多的幫助。」<br/>「但是、但是我──」<br/>「你前天有出門，這是不錯的進步。但我想知道你這週究竟走出過這棟房子幾次？」<br/>Harry沒有說話，只是垂著頭，倔強地望著客廳地板上的羊毛毯。</p><p>「讓我猜猜，只有前天那一次對吧？」男人的鋼筆再次敲了敲手寫板，「我記得我們討論過這點……」<br/>「我會努力的，」Harry焦急地抬頭，在對上男人的視線後再度挪開，急促地道：「我、我知道我答應過，我會努力的……但我需要時間，畢竟我什麼都不記得，所有人對我來說都是陌生人，你不懂這是怎樣的感覺。我甚至不記得自己該是怎樣的人，我只知道我住在這棟房子裡，而你是我的心理醫生……即使他們都在笑著，但誰知道他們心裡在想些什麼呢？他們會覺得我是個怪物吧，一個只擁有空白記憶的怪物──」<br/>一隻手按在他的膝上，壓下了他顫抖的雙手。<br/>「好了，Harry，冷靜下來。」男人的另一隻貼上了他的臉頰，摀住他右邊的耳朵，「看著我，深呼吸，什麼都不要去想。」<br/>Harry努力吸氣，試圖壓下那股焦躁與憤怒的情緒，他甚至不曉得他為什麼要生氣──</p><p>男人手掌的溫度很舒服，比他的臉頰還涼一點，適當地令Harry冷靜了下來。他恍惚地注視那雙黝黑的眼睛，甚至在其中發現了自己的倒影──男人的眼神是如此地專注，就好像在研究、剖析著他，試圖將他小心地切開，翻攪著去發現他藏在體內的某些東西。<br/>但他是個一無所有的人，Harry有些落寞地想著，他只是個失去了記憶的、連自我都沒有的人。</p><p>「沒關係的，不需要覺得沮喪。」男人緩慢抽離了自己的手，只是在離開前，有些用力地蹭過他的眼角，「畢竟我就在這裡。事實上，如果你半點問題都沒有，那麼我想我根本不需要每個禮拜都花時間來拜訪你。」<br/>聽著男人幽默的話語，Harry相當配合地扯了扯嘴角，露出一個笑容。<br/>「對於這點，我相當地感謝。」<br/>男人聳聳肩，「我很樂意，畢竟你是個相當可愛的病人。」<br/>面對這樣的形容詞，Harry有些尷尬地臉紅了，與此相對的卻是不由自主加快的心跳。<br/>「再次謝謝你，醫生──」</p><p>「不，顯然今天我並沒有幫助到你什麼。」男人起身，拾起披在沙發上的大衣，動作優雅地穿上，並且將文件及手寫板收進自己的皮箱裡。<br/>Harry也同樣站了起來，迅速地走到門邊，為男人打開門。<br/>「那麼下週再見，Potter先生。」男人頓了頓，目光繞了一圈窄小卻布置溫馨的室內，「希望你會記得幫你的盆栽澆水。」<br/>「我會的。」Harry撓撓頭，笑容靦腆，「再見，Riddle醫生。」</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Harry Potter，這是他的名字。<br/>在他每天醒來，躺在床上最先確認的一件事，就是自己的記憶。而最初他擁有的記憶，就只有如此單薄的這點，他的名字是Harry Potter。<br/>他隱約記得一些童年的事情，他應該擁有親人，即使並不怎麼令人留戀，或許也因為這樣，那些記憶總是更加模糊。他的童年大概伴隨著被排斥的寂寞，因為在回想時，身上某些舊傷疤總會莫名地開始疼痛。</p><p>而最重要的，他在學校的記憶──如果他曾經上學過的話──是全然空白的，他不記得自己在哪裡上學，不記得自己學過什麼，是否交過朋友，這整段重要到足以形成他人格的時光，在他的記憶中被全然抹去了。<br/>但他覺得自己是有朋友的，很重要、很親密的好友，或許他還擁有稍微年長一點的監護人，畢竟偶爾在午夜夢迴時，他會因為思念起那種被看顧過的溫暖而流淚。<br/>他應該是學習過知識的──但他時常猜想，他在學校裡大概不是什麼認真的好學生，畢竟他始終用不慣鋼筆或鉛筆寫字，這讓他的字跡一直不怎麼好看；而比起在夜晚開啟電燈，他更習慣點上蠟燭，這讓他推測自己的學校大概也不怎麼富裕。</p><p>偶爾的，他會覺得自己是個古怪的人。<br/>他常常在夢裡享受呼嘯而過的風，就好像他曾經飛在空中翱翔；他也會做惡夢，夢中有些低啞的嘶聲，彷彿蛇類在他耳邊低語，而他總會從中驚醒。在他醒著的時候，他也常常做些古怪的事，比如找不到東西時就這麼愣愣地佇立在房間中央，攤開手，彷彿沒過多久他所尋找的東西會如此簡單地朝他飛來；他買了一柄手杖，因為覺得自己似乎經常握著什麼細長的東西揮舞，但沒多久那柄手杖就被他棄置在玄關，因為太重了。<br/>他覺得自己是個古怪的人，擁有一頭總是梳不整齊的黑髮，戴著復古的圓框眼鏡，習慣穿著過大的、寬鬆的衣服──稍微有些不修邊幅，但這些種種又讓他感到安心，他知道，自己就該是這樣的。</p><p>而當他在這棟房子裡醒來，徘徊著摸索家具陌生的排列，滿心陷於驚惶與恐懼時，敲響他房門的就是那個男人──Riddle醫生。<br/>男人用熟悉的態度向他打招呼，親切地喊他Harry，就好像他們是認識很久的朋友──某種程度上來說，這幾乎是拯救了他，拯救了失去記憶的、全然空白的他。</p><p>之後Harry才從男人皮箱裡的文件瞭解到，原來他是對方的病人，而這個人已經醫治他三年了。男人說，他會失憶是由於三年前的一場交通事故，這讓他在醫院裡躺了大半年，醒來後就失去了記憶，現在不過是又一次的重複了這個過程。<br/>這棟房子是Harry後來自己租的，幸好他在遭遇事故時身上還帶著證件，銀行裡也有一筆金額不小的存款，這讓Harry足夠自給自足。</p><p>只是失憶依舊給他的人生帶來後遺症，他總覺得門外的世界是危險的，他的生命是有危險的──有誰曾經想要殺死過他，而他經歷過那種瀕臨死亡的恐懼，讓他知道他應該要低調的生活，甚至躲藏在人群間。<br/>在他對男人講起這回事時，男人只是微笑，說他想太多了，但卻並沒有制止他蝸居在小公寓裡的習慣，只是和他約定了必須要正常出門的這件事。<br/>男人真的是個盡職的醫生，Harry如此覺得。<br/>盡職的、認真而親切的醫生，又擁有一副足以讓人放下戒心、漸漸青睞的面貌。</p><p>Harry其實不太介意被男人稱為「Harry」而不是「Potter先生」，就像今天男人為了安撫他而脫口而出的那樣，但男人說，既然他們要重新認識，那麼就該從第一步慢慢來，畢竟只有熟識的人才能夠互稱名字。<br/>他不介意被Riddle醫生叫名字，他想。<br/>水漫過了常春藤的盆栽邊緣，滿溢而出，讓Harry一下子慌了手腳，花了點時間才將窗台重新清理乾淨。<br/>他出神地凝視著植物嫩綠的顏色，想，他大概是真的不會介意。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>「日安，Potter先生，今天過得如何？」<br/>男人穿了一件高領的酒紅色毛衣，在寒冬裡莫名讓人覺得溫暖。Harry給對方遞了一杯熱紅茶，才在自己的位置上坐下，雙手握著馬克杯的杯緣緩慢搓揉。<br/>「最近還不錯，」Harry頓了頓，「我……偶爾會出門散步，走到下一條街的紅綠燈路口才回來，超市昨天有日用品折價，我發現……我的鄰居養了狗。」<br/>「喔？」男人寫字的速度慢了點，「怎樣的狗？」<br/>「是一隻米格魯獵犬，非常的精力充沛，會在我經過的時候衝上來磨蹭。」Harry淺淺地笑了。</p><p>「你的鄰居是？」<br/>「是一位看起來有點年紀的中年男子，普通的上班族……家裡就只有那隻狗而已。」<br/>「嗯，看來你逐漸開始和一般人有正常的交流了。」男人點點頭，「那麼，上次那個花店女孩呢？」<br/>Harry抿起嘴，握著馬克杯的把手好一陣子後，才緩慢道：「我沒有再去過那間店了。」<br/>「為什麼？」<br/>「我對她並沒有什麼特別的興趣，也不需要更多的盆栽。」Harry乾巴巴地道。</p><p>男人用一種有些奇異的眼神盯著他，鋼筆輕輕抵在在手寫板上。<br/>「你在生氣什麼？」<br/>「我沒有生氣。」Harry瞪大眼，「為什麼你會這麼覺得？」<br/>男人凝視著他，偏著頭，笑得有些過於溫和，「即使你不承認我也能夠知道，別忘了，我比你還要更加瞭解你──你就是在生氣。」<br/>「我也說了我並沒有在生氣。」Harry頓了頓，覺得自己下結論得太快，現在他是真的有點窩火了，「我只是──」</p><p>「只是？」男人引逗著他說完那句話。<br/>「我只是──」Harry舔了舔有些乾澀的唇，撇開的視線落在窗台的盆栽上，重新活過來後的那盆常春藤顯得欣欣向榮，為狹小的室內帶來了一股活力，「我只是，不喜歡你總是提到她。」<br/>「那個花店女孩？」<br/>Harry點頭，「她對我來說只是個陌生人。」<br/>「我還是不懂這有什麼好生氣的，Potter先生。你該知道，這些只是例行的詢問，透過你的日常交流來判斷你的心理狀況──」</p><p>「Harry。」<br/>「什麼？」男人頓了頓。<br/>他深呼吸，轉頭對上男人的眼神，認真地道：「我希望你能稱呼我Harry，不要是Potter先生。」<br/>男人有些顯而易見的錯愕，但很快從善如流，「那麼，Harry。願意告訴我你為什麼生氣嗎？」<br/>Harry咬著下唇，握緊馬克杯的力道更重了點，「我……我並沒有生氣。我只是，不希望被認為對那個紅髮女孩有興趣，她其實並不是我會有興趣的類型。」<br/>男人緩慢挑眉，像是想笑，卻又不得不忍住，「好吧，我很抱歉，看來的確是我的誤會。」</p><p>Harry瞪視著眼前的人，覺得對方並沒有認真，這讓他又開始覺得氣悶，而這股翻攪在胃部的煩躁感逐漸升騰，灼燒著他的腦袋，讓他的思考變得遲鈍。<br/>「真要說的話，我會感興趣的類型，才不是那樣的。」Harry清了清喉嚨，將馬克杯放在他們之間的矮桌上，有些焦躁地捏著自己的手指，才抬起頭，望向男人，「我想，我更喜歡聰明睿智的對象，溫柔、值得信任，樣貌傑出，或許是黑髮……」<br/>在男人眼神的注視之下，Harry逐漸結巴，他猜測自己滾燙的臉頰肯定是出賣了點什麼，畢竟男人笑得是那樣具有深意，淡色的、微勾的唇角又是如此地誘人。</p><p>Harry停下了，他甚至不記得自己最後喃喃的那幾個句子裡說了哪些話，他是稱讚了柔軟的捲髮嗎？又或者是修長而骨感的手指？也許是高挺的身材、蒼白的肌膚、深色的雙眼？他不希望自己透漏得太多，卻又希望對方能夠理解、讀懂他說這些話的意思。<br/>畢竟在他擁有的世界裡，這個男人帶給他的幾乎已經是所有，他很難不逐漸沉溺，尤其當對方總是表現得如此迷人的情況下。<br/>空氣是寂靜的，Harry有些絕望地垂下頭，等待他並不打算迎來的宣判。</p><p>良久後，他聽見男人輕笑了一聲，太過輕巧，以至於Harry一時間分辨不出那究竟是嘲諷或者是竊喜的笑。<br/>「我必須承認，我從未想像過這個……這整件事。」男人緩慢地道，「這和我來這裡的目的有些……背道而馳。」<br/>Harry閉上眼，胸口疼痛得彷彿連呼吸都要就此停滯。<br/>下一秒，他的臉頰被微涼的手掌給碰觸，對方用手指撐著他的下巴，逼迫他不得不仰起頭。<br/>「然而就像我說的那樣，Harry，你是我最可愛的病人。」</p><p>在聽見這句話時，Harry睜開了眼，羞惱又慌亂的情緒將他瞬間淹沒，而他對上的是那雙眼睛，那雙黝黑而深沉的眼，那瞬間他就知道，在這個空白的人生中他什麼都可以放棄，唯獨這雙眼睛，這個人──他必須擁有。<br/>「因為是你，Harry，」男人輕笑著，俯身，在伸手壓住的唇角上落下一個輕淺的碰觸，「為了你，我總是能破例一點東西的。」<br/>Harry不敢置信地眨著眼睛，或許是他呆滯的樣子太過蠢笨，男人又笑了一陣，才終於鬆開箝制他臉頰的手。Harry愣愣地坐回位子上，緩慢地拿起馬克杯啜飲了一口紅茶，才像終於清醒過來般，逐漸脹紅了臉。</p><p>「Riddle醫生……」<br/>「就像你允許我叫你的名字一樣，為了公平，你也可以叫我的名字，」男人短暫地皺眉，「即使我始終不怎麼喜歡這個名字。」<br/>「Tom。」Harry很快地吸氣，微笑，「我覺得這麼名字很好，是我第一個認識的名字。」<br/>男人只是勾了勾唇角，沒有答話。</p><p>氣氛有些曖昧的尷尬，Harry只好拿起馬克杯猛喝來逃避，很快就讓紅茶見底了，他猶豫地觀察著對面似乎是陷入沉思的男人，在抬頭與低頭間來回好多遍，直到對方再度開口。<br/>「我想，今天應該就只能到此告一段落了？」<br/>Harry僵住了，愣愣地看著男人。<br/>「我是說，關於你的療程。」男人溫和地輕笑，又讓Harry的臉頰發熱了，「我需要回去好好地思考，我想你大概也需要冷靜……但是，你知道的，等到下週，我們又會再見了。」<br/>「我知道了，謝謝你，醫生……Tom。」Harry點頭，試圖不讓失落浮現在臉上，假裝他並不因對方即將離去而感到難過。</p><p>一週的空白對他來說有點太久了，畢竟他的生活乏善可陳，似乎只有對方的到來才會為他攜來新鮮的空氣，而這些是窗台上的盆栽遠遠不能帶給他的。<br/>「再見，Harry。」男人在門口轉身，忽然低頭，親吻了他的額角，帶來一股比想像中溫暖而滾燙的觸感，「我想，這個是被允許的？」<br/>Harry吞下了差點脫口而出的尖叫，手指緊緊摳著門框，綻開熱烈的笑容，「肯定的。」</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>今天的夢是關於Tom的。<br/>Tom出現在他的夢中，這樣的認知令Harry感到有些竊喜，夢中的景色是模糊的，唯獨Tom那張俊美的臉特別清楚，他用目光描摹那張熟悉、精緻卻也更年輕的五官，看著對方張嘴的口型，看著他說話，卻聽不清楚對方究竟說了些什麼──接著他看見對方抬起手，用一根木棍碰觸了他──不，木棍只是撩了撩他額前的頭髮。<br/>Harry注視著對方的臉，看著對方微勾的唇角，忽然就感到了疼痛。那是彷彿被猛獸一口咬穿的痛楚，疼痛將他燒灼，讓他忍不住發出尖叫，在地上來回翻滾，而Tom自始至終就只是冷漠地佇立在一旁，望著他。</p><p>直到他睜開雙眼，感受到臉頰上的冰涼，才意識到他哭泣了，因為一個莫名其妙的惡夢。<br/>Harry喘息著在清晨的微光中坐起，粗魯地抹掉面頰上的淚水，抱緊被單蜷縮在床上。<br/>這肯定只是個夢，就像其他稀奇古怪的夢境一樣，Harry一下一下數著心跳，終於說服自己。即使這個夢，帶給他的感覺清晰得如同他所丟失的某些記憶。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Harry沒有和男人談起自己的夢境，他覺得那或許只是自己過於豐富的想像力造成的，他不希望因為這個不重要的夢讓他們的關係變得更為複雜。<br/>但他和男人說了最近遇見的奇怪鄰居，不是養狗的那戶，而是對街那條巷子裡的住戶。一名穿著長裙的矮小婦人在看見他時露出了震驚的、不敢置信的眼神，隨後準確地叫出了他的名字，又在他疑惑地望去時發出尖叫，迅速地轉身逃開了。<br/>Harry確定那位婦人認識自己，但他卻對那個人沒有半點印象，也沒有遇到熟人那種親近的感覺──至少在他第一次見到Tom時，對於男人的那張臉，他是有些心跳加速般的熟悉感。</p><p>在Harry講述這些日常時，他們是坐在同一張沙發上的，不再如同往常一樣面對面坐著。男人甚至沒有從皮箱裡拿出手寫板和鋼筆，就只是將手放在沙發靠背上，仔細聽著Harry說話。<br/>這姿勢就彷彿一個擁抱，讓Harry越來越難以專心，在吐出的話語逐漸變得顛三倒四後，他乾脆閉上嘴不再說話，就只是拿起紅茶灌了一大口，假裝臉上的紅暈是被蒸騰的熱氣所染上的。<br/>男人看著他輕笑，動作自然捏了捏他一邊的耳朵──用靠在椅背上的那隻手。</p><p>「那個古怪的人還有再出現嗎？」男人問。<br/>「沒有，至少在我出門的時候沒有碰到過她。」Harry有些茫然，「怎麼了嗎？」<br/>「嗯……」男人沉思著，「那個人的反應不像是看見熟人，大概只是認識你，甚至對你有什麼不好的觀感，否則為什麼要逃走？」<br/>「是這樣嗎？難道我原本是個很差勁的人？」Harry有些沮喪。<br/>男人勾了勾嘴角，「大概不是吧。」</p><p>Harry並不覺得安慰，畢竟對於自己的過去，男人事實上也並不知曉。沒有人知道那場意外之前的Harry Potter究竟是怎樣的人，他有可能是拯救世界的英雄，但也有可能是惡名昭彰的大壞蛋。<br/>「如果你很介意的話，就避開那個人吧，這也是避免麻煩。」Tom放緩了語調，溫柔得彷彿蠱惑，「我希望你的記憶能是自己想起來的，而不是別人告訴你的──只有你自己擁有的東西，才最真實。別人眼中的你，終究只是顯露出來的表象罷了，更甚至，他們或許會傳達給你錯誤的訊息，讓你以為自己是個壞人也說不定。」</p><p>「或許我就是個壞人。」Harry哼哼著。<br/>「令人懷疑，」男人挑眉，「我不覺得有哪個壞人會連一個小社區都不敢走出去，光是給錯零錢就要內疚好幾天──」<br/>「呃，我以為你早就忘記那回事了。」Harry有些臉紅。<br/>「任何與你有關的事，我都必定會牢牢記住。」<br/>Harry的臉更紅了，「我不曉得你這麼會說情話。」<br/>「但這對我來說，只是一句再真實不過的話。」</p><p>對上男人凝視他的眼神，感受著心跳在胸腔裡的躍動，Harry終於忍不住抬手拉住男人的衣領，再也不打算克制地迎上去，將自己的唇用力地印上對方的。<br/>柔軟的、滾燙的碰觸，連靈魂也被掀起了陣陣的波瀾──Harry在逐漸短促的呼吸中閉上眼，默默想著，他早該在男人進門時就這麼做的，下次他絕不會浪費時間。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>本來Harry想著，在下次遇見那位婦人時，一定要攔住她，詢問她關於自己的身世。但計畫不如變化，之後Harry每次出門都沒碰見過那名婦人。<br/>一切似乎又回歸以往平靜的生活，只是Tom來訪的頻率增加了，不再是一週一次，可能兩三天就來一趟。公寓的大門會被敲響，偶爾是他們共同享用晚餐，用公寓裡的電視看一部電影，或者就只是單純坐在沙發上聊天，享受壁爐帶給他們的溫暖。<br/>Harry真心熱愛並且享受這樣的生活，他覺得自己內心深處所渴求的，或許就是這樣平淡卻美好的日子。<br/>他希望他的生活能一直這麼下去，彷彿連他不曾找回的記憶，也變得不再如此重要。</p><p>在他們開始交往的第三週，Harry的生活明顯離「正常人」更近了。現在的他不僅會主動出門，在超市停留許久，只為了挑選下次男人拜訪時要烹調的食物；或者和鄰居們打好關係，只為了學習一道更加美味的菜譜。<br/>左鄰右舍的鄰居們漸漸知道這間公寓裡住著一位年輕的、充滿活力又有點神祕的青年，以及他有一位時常來拜訪的同性情人。<br/>然而這樣平靜的生活很快被打破。</p><p>那天Harry剛從巷尾的麵包店裡買好了一整週的存糧，準備散步回家，卻在路上被一位彷彿是突然出現的女孩給攔住了。<br/>女孩有著一頭蓬鬆且凌亂的棕色長髮，面容帶著有些焦慮的憔悴，灰色的裙子長至腳踝，在看見他的第一眼時，眼淚就激動地流下了。<br/>「Harry、Harry──噢天哪！你真的是Harry沒錯，Miriam傳給我的消息原來沒有錯……」女孩啜泣著拉住他的手，想給他一個擁抱──卻被Harry有些尷尬的躲開了。女孩並沒有發現異樣，面上依舊帶著顯而易見的喜悅與哀傷，「我簡直不敢相信，Harry，我們都以為你已經死了──」</p><p>「對不起，」Harry不得不出聲打斷她，「妳認識我嗎？」<br/>「你在說什麼鬼話？Harry你──」女孩逐漸瞪大眼，驚恐地抽氣，「噢不，別是這樣，別這麼對我……」<br/>「我很抱歉。」Harry凝視著女孩幾乎嚎啕起來的模樣，內心有些酸澀的抽痛，他和這個女孩肯定認識，他很確定──因為那隻握著自己的手是如此溫暖、令人眷戀，他對女孩感到親近、信任，似乎他們曾經是很好的朋友那樣，「請問妳是？」<br/>「我是Hermione，Hermione Granger，但你們總是喊我Mione的，」女孩用氣音說著，「你真的不記得我了？Harry。」<br/>「我什麼都不記得了，從我清醒之後……我就失去了所有的記憶。」Harry緩慢而溫和地道，拍了拍Hermione顫抖的手，試圖以這種方式來安撫情緒過於激動的她。</p><p>「不……」女孩的語氣悲傷得彷彿她連內心也跟著破碎了，「所有的事情你都忘記了？忘了我跟Ron？Dumbledore？Sirius？還有其他的人──那麼Hogwarts呢？你連魔法的事情也不記得了嗎？」<br/>「很抱歉，魔法？」Harry的眼神迷茫，「這是關於什麼童話書的內容嗎？」<br/>「天哪Harry──」女孩的嘴唇顫抖，「你這是被施展遺忘咒了？」<br/>「那是什麼？」<br/>「那是種咒語──不，這不是重點，重點是Harry，你不能就這麼待在這裡！」<br/>「為什麼？」Harry眨著眼睛，「但我已經在這裡住了一年多了。」</p><p>女孩又是一陣抽氣，彷彿不敢置信，「這不可能！麻瓜世界裡現在到處都是食死徒的爪牙，你不可能在這裡這麼久都沒被發現過，你的通緝令明明從來沒有撤下來過！」<br/>「通緝令？所以我真的是個壞人？」Harry的臉色瞬間變得蒼白而脆弱。<br/>「噢！不，當然不是了，Harry，你是個好人，你只是──對，你只是在被一個黑色組織給追殺，」女孩咬了咬唇，迅速地說道，「那個組織非常厲害，所以你應該立刻和我離開，躲去更安全的地方。」<br/>「但我不能離開，我有──」Harry吞下自己原本想說的話，不知道為什麼，他下意識的不想告訴Hermione，關於自己已經有戀人的這件事，「我在這裡生活得很好。」</p><p>「Harry、Harry……」女孩凝視著他，用一種他無法理解的難過眼神，「我有幾百種方法能夠強制地帶著你離開這裡，你知道的，為了你好──但我不會這麼做。我已經答應過，不再用那種方式來對待你們，即使我們都知道很多時候我才是對的……我會好好遵守約定的，為了Ron……為了他……」<br/>「Hermione？」Harry拍了拍對方的肩，放緩了語氣，「Mione？妳還好嗎？」<br/>女孩顫了顫，彷彿剛剛才重新清醒過來那樣，抬起頭，用慘白的臉頰對著他。Harry不懂為何她露出了如此令人心碎的神情。女孩捉緊他的袖子，彷彿溺水的人捉住最後一片浮木那樣充滿了渴切。</p><p>「我只剩下你了，Harry，所以你一定要平安無事。」女孩看向他，努力勾起嘴角，淚水卻滑落得更加厲害，「答應我，好嗎？」<br/>「我會沒事的，妳看，我現在不就好好的站在這嗎？」Harry試圖展露一個令人安心的微笑，他不懂為何在聽見女孩顛三倒四的話語時心臟會傳來彷彿被撕裂般的痛楚，他不懂，為何自己也有想哭的情緒，就像女孩一樣。<br/>「明天，Harry，我只給你一天的時間。」女孩抬起手，抹了把臉，重新嚴肅了臉色，「明天的這個時間，我會在這個的地點等你，到時我們必須離開──你沒有第二個選擇了，這是為了讓我們都能活下去。」</p><p>Harry猶豫地張口，但在他做出回應之前，女孩已經率先轉身，走入一旁的暗巷中，而在Harry探頭過去尋找時，那處已無人影。<br/>Harry有些茫然地佇立在原地，直到附近路過的行人們有些好奇地看來時，才再度邁步，躲回自己的小公寓裡。<br/>他將麵包放進冰箱，收拾了客廳，給常春藤澆了水，然後坐在沙發上發呆。<br/>他不知道自己該怎麼做──是聽從女孩的發言，開始收拾行李，明天就準備搬家？還是他應該等多獲得一點資訊後再做決定？</p><p>女孩說，有黑色組織在追殺他，這對一直認為自己只是普通小市民的Harry來說，有點太過於刺激了，明明一直以來，他的生活都是平靜甚至過於單調的，女孩口中的那個世界，似乎離他異常遙遠。<br/>他回想著女孩說的那些話，想到她提起的那些名字，Ron，Dumbledore，以及Sirius……他想著他們，胸腔忽然就有些難以呼吸般的痛苦，彷彿這些名字、這些人，曾經帶給他許多的喜悅與悲傷。還有女孩提起的，Hogwarts，以及魔法。<br/>魔法？那又是什麼東西？是否如他那些稀奇古怪的夢一般，會讓光明在黑暗中閃爍，讓物品能夠移動，甚至讓他飛翔於空中？<br/>他數著自己心臟的跳動，陷入了沉思，他感覺到，在他空白的記憶中，因為女孩的話，彷彿滴入了些許的顏色，攪拌起了不同的波瀾。他抬起手凝視著自己的手掌，這隻手有些過於削瘦，又彷彿經歷了許多，有點粗糙，又布滿了細小的疤痕。</p><p>他努力思考，試圖去回想，渴望能記起女孩口中的那個Harry，他彷彿真的看到了什麼。他看見自己行走於黑暗中，周圍的空氣冰冷並且總會帶給人刺痛，他向前直行，朝著遠處忽閃忽現的光芒，卻怎麼也無法靠近那樣的溫暖。<br/>他聽見低啞的、彷彿蛇類發出的嘶聲，他聽見漫長而恐懼的驚叫，然後是閃耀的綠光。<br/>他喘息著睜開眼，並不是因為想起來什麼，而是由於公寓門被敲響。</p><p>他起身，匆匆地抹掉額頭上的冷汗，走過去將門拉開。不出意料的，站在門外的是他的戀人。<br/>男人穿著深色的西裝，彷彿剛從某個重要的會議中離開，暗沉的眼眸中有些翻騰的情緒在湧動。Harry退了一步，讓男人進來，而對方在關上那扇門後，很快地壓制住Harry的手，給予他一場不容反抗的激烈擁吻，在Harry腦袋發暈、氣喘吁吁地仰躺在沙發上時，才撐起身體，以一種居高臨下的姿勢凝望著他。</p><p>「她對你說了些什麼？」男人用手指輕輕碾著他的唇，問。<br/>「什麼？」Harry有些茫然的眨眼，隨後反應過來，「你是說，Hermione？等等，所以你知道她是誰？」<br/>男人只是微勾唇角，露出一個有些嘲諷的笑。<br/>「所以她真的是我的朋友對吧？我就知道……」Harry長長地呼出一口氣，「那麼她說的話應該也是真的。」<br/>男人望著他，沒有說話。於是Harry鼓起勇氣，將男人修長的手指握在手心裡，整理著腦袋中的思緒，努力化為語言。<br/>「我……因為某些原因，必須要盡快搬家。」對於自己被壞人組織給通緝這樣的事，Harry仍然有些難以啟齒，「這對我們都好？」</p><p>「所以你要離開？」男人平靜地問。<br/>「是的，我──」<br/>「不。」<br/>男人微笑著打斷了他的話。下一秒，那隻總是給予他輕撫，會擁抱住他的手，以不容置疑的力道落在他脖子上，狠狠地掐住了。<br/>「你當然不能離開，Harry，我的男孩。」男人俯身，親吻他因為錯愕瞪大的眼，「你是屬於我的，一直都是。沒有任何人能將你帶離我的身邊，即使是你那個可憐的麻種朋友……是叫什麼呢？我其實記得不太清楚，但我知道她可憐的未婚夫，那個紅髮的Weasley早就已經死了……」</p><p>「不……」Harry發出有些沙啞的呢喃，他感到呼吸困難，因為那隻掐著他脖子的手，他努力掙扎，卻仍不想表現出太多的抵抗，畢竟現在面對著他的人是他的戀人，是Tom。他感到疼痛，因為男人提起的那個名字，Ron Weasley，是的，這肯定是他認識的另一個人──原來那個人已經死了嗎？在意識到這點後，忽如其來酸楚的情緒淹沒了他。<br/>「即使你已經忘記所有事情，卻仍然想著要離開我嗎？」男人輕笑著磨蹭他的鼻尖，語氣親暱無比，扼住他脖子的動作卻依舊冷酷，「我已經給過你那麼多次的機會了，Harry──但是最後，你仍然會做出這樣的選擇。」<br/>「我……不……」Harry喘息著，眼神逐漸迷茫。他想說，並不是這樣的，他沒有拋棄男人的打算，他會和Tom一起離開，一起逃跑，這難道不是理所當然的嗎？</p><p>──當然不了。心底深處，某個陰暗的聲音如此反駁著。<br/>他看著男人嘆息、失望的神色，他想安慰對方，他想解釋，但因為缺氧而逐漸模糊的意識卻不容他這麼做。他看著男人輕輕展開手指，一根骨色的樹枝就忽然地出現於對方的手掌中，男人凝視著他，嘴角的微笑彷彿對他有著無限的寵溺與愛意，那雙沉黑的瞳孔中卻只有殘忍的執著──</p><p>他看著對方張嘴的口型，那瞬間，他彷彿得知了這個人即將脫口而出的音節。<br/>他抬起手，握住對方的手掌，握住那隻森冷而可怖的魔杖。<br/>「Voldemort。」他呢喃著。</p><p>男人的動作停頓了，同時緩慢地勾起嘴角，綻開了溫和的笑。<br/>「果然，你永遠都不會輕易地屈服，我的男孩。」<br/>「你是……Voldemort，你……」Harry艱難地從喉頭裡吐出話語，他想尖叫、他想掙扎，他想遠遠地逃開，更想要就此陷入黑暗中，遺忘所有的一切。</p><p>這一切都是夢。<br/>這些都不是真的，他不是真的Harry Potter，他不是那個活下來的男孩，他們的戰爭不曾失敗，他不曾被囚禁過，不曾失去記憶，也不曾享受過來自敵人的愛撫與親吻，更不曾真心地喜愛著那雙凝視著自己的深色眼睛，他甚至不曾清醒過──<br/>這一切都不是真的。</p><p>他顫抖著唇，張口，想要說些什麼，眼前的景色卻在迅速地模糊，他的眼角和面頰滑落了冰冷的液體，那是他的眼淚嗎？他又為什麼要哭泣？<br/>為了那場戰爭裡死去的人嗎？為了他奮勇戰鬥最後卻仍失去生命的摯友？為了他遺忘的那些記憶？又或者……</p><p>他感受到那根冰冷的魔杖戳在自己的顴骨上，帶來恐懼與不適感，他看著男人俯身，在他額角上親吻，那裡有一道閃電型的古怪疤痕，但一直以來，Harry卻不曾認真地注意過。<br/>在那陣席捲他全身上下的痛楚中，黑暗也同時攫住了他，他聽見男人低啞的呢喃，於他耳邊。<br/>「晚安，Harry。」</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>男人召集了食死徒，很快吩咐下去，清理這週邊的麻瓜，那些不該留有的記憶，將被全數消除，這些麻瓜將不會記得他們曾經有過一位黑髮綠眼、親切卻神秘的鄰居。<br/>有位殷勤的僕人詢問了關於那個麻種女孩的後續處理，男人在沉默過後，命令他們不要去管。<br/>讓那個女孩來，再讓她陷入找不到人的絕望中，很快，女孩就不會再專注於這件事。鳳凰會總是有更加重要的事情必須處理，相較之下，一個因為失去記憶而無法使用魔法的救世主，肯定不會比他們據點被攻擊的重要性來得更大。<br/>畢竟在其他巫師眼中，那個可憐的救世主早就已經亡於戰場。</p><p>沒有人知道，這個性格堅毅的勇敢男孩只是被邪惡的敵人給囚禁了。他的敵人給予了他一個牢籠，用平淡的日常來麻痺他，讓他陷於安樂之中，忘記他原本的身分與任務。<br/>事情本該更加簡單一點，要不是因為一個意外，讓男人發現了男孩的真實身分。<br/>男人將懷裡的人虛虛地摟住，玩弄似地撥亂懷中之人額前的頭髮，欣賞這張安逸平靜的睡顏。他知道，在這雙眼睛睜開時，會有怎樣驚心動魄的美。那是充滿生機的綠色，是蓬勃的、盎然的光，是本來就該屬於他的。<br/>男孩的身體裡存有男人的一片靈魂，這讓事情變得複雜，卻也有趣了起來。為了處理這樁麻煩，男人費了許多心思，去查找一些古籍殘卷，甚至詢問那些藏匿於黑暗中不曾對世人露面過的生物。</p><p>他得出一個結論。<br/>他必須讓男孩活下去，才能讓自己也獲得永生。<br/>於是他不辭辛勞地綁架男孩，本來可以用更簡單的方法，例如將男孩囚禁於地牢中，但在這樣的過程中，他察覺了男孩逐漸變得衰弱，不只身體，更甚至於靈魂。於是他想出了一個更好的方法。<br/>讓男孩成為一張乾淨的白紙，來由他重新塗抹顏色。</p><p>三年前，他成功過一次，但五個月後男孩就因為察覺出些許端倪，試圖從他設立的虛假牢籠中逃跑；於是他再次故技重施，這次他編織了一個謊言，一個故事，由他來擔任監督者。<br/>心理醫師與病人，在麻瓜世界中這樣的設定，會讓對方下意識的給予信任，並且聽從他的擺布。<br/>他成功了，並且成功太過。<br/>那個傻愣愣的男孩對他所付出的過多了，不只信任，還有傾慕、欣賞與喜愛的情緒，在他刻意扮演的角色之下。<br/>如此的愚蠢、可笑。</p><p>於是他欣然地戲耍了這個可憐的男孩，在對方攀附上來時，接受了這個擁抱。然後是更多的碰觸、撫摸與親吻。他享受這樣全心全意的臣服與信任，這極大的滿足了他惡質的虛榮心，同時他也在內心嘲諷著，也不知男孩清醒時見到這幅畫面又會是怎樣的心情？<br/>他回想起男孩充滿震驚、痛苦的眼神，那張因為失去氧氣而逐漸蒼白扭曲的面容，與他曾經親吻的臉哭泣的樣子。</p><p>男人側過頭，用指腹輕輕蹭著懷中之人的面頰，在眼角停頓時，感受到了還未散去的些許濕潤，這讓他忍不住微笑，笑得沉迷而深刻。<br/>他舉起魔杖，摟著他的男孩，唸出那句咒語。<br/>空氣被撕裂後，溫馨而窄小的公寓中變得空無一人，而陽光依舊照射著室內，照著那盆努力伸展枝葉，面向窗外景色的小小盆栽。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>他感到頭痛，像是被誰用槌子狠狠敲打過那樣的疼，他嘶的一聲，揉了揉額角，費了點力氣才終於睜開眼睛。<br/>他躺在一張柔軟、寬大的雙人床上，床單潔白而乾淨，室內的擺設簡單卻精緻，也令他感到陌生。他的目光飄向窗戶，從湛藍明亮的晴空中，他得知了現在時間是早晨，他茫然的抬手，下意識地摸向床邊──然後在床頭櫃上找到了自己的眼鏡。<br/>在將那副圓框眼睛戴上後，他想起了自己的名字，Harry Potter，除此之外，其他的仍舊一片空白。</p><p>叩叩的兩聲從門外傳來，他愣愣的張口，說了請進。<br/>門被推開了，走進來的是位在他記憶中不曾見過，身材高挑挺拔的男人。</p><p>男人穿著居家而休閒的服裝，米白色的袖口捲到了手臂上，露出稍顯蒼白卻修長有力的手指。那隻手端著一盤看起來豐盛可口的早餐，在對上他慌亂卻充滿好奇的神色時，俊美的面容上緩慢綻開了一個親暱的、充滿柔和的淺笑。<br/>「早安，Harry，我的愛。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-END</p><p>表面看來是 心理醫師！Tom x 病人！Harry 的設定，<br/>實則是勝利一方黑魔王x被囚禁的救世主的故事這樣~~<br/>是個一直很想寫的梗，在收錄《Uncover》時把這篇也完成啦！<br/>為了永生Tom將不會殺死Harry，<br/>但Harry也將不再是屬於他自己的，<br/>Harry將會重複這樣的人生：空白→被某個人填滿→醒悟到真相→失去記憶成為空白<br/>畢竟黑魔王不會允許自己的所有物消失~~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>